Ice Tears
by Illusions
Summary: Haha, this is a new twist to the whole regular *awwwwwwww!!!* and *ohhhhh that is SOOOOOO KAWAII!* story. Pan is a crazy dimwit, and Trunks... heh, well you'll just have to find out :D
1. Default Chapter

Um… hi again, This is Raven! I decided to make a really screwed-up story cuz I don't feel so happy right now. This is a REALLY WEIRD story so if you don't wanna see it- then… READ IT! MWAHAHA! Ok… um… ya. It's crazy, so just be cautious- ok? *falls off a cheese sandwich and dies* O~K…. that wasn't me typing….. o.O   
Uh… please R/R!!!!   
  
"TRUNKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Pan woke up, tears staining her cheeks.   
"It's ok honey, I'm here… I'm here…" Trunks whispered comfortingly and wrapped his arms around her. Pan closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder.   
"Y-you died… you died... I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO FIGHTING TOMORROW!!"   
"Honey… I am not going to die."   
"The… the dream I had… and the mad cow ate you... (lil' bit of weird humor. ^_~)"   
"Hon, shut up." Trunks whispered tenderly. (o.O) "Now go back to sleep." Pan shuddered and clutched his hand, closing her eyes. Trunk sighed. 'She's been having these weird dreams so often- what is there to make of it? Is she going mad?' He thought, stroking her raven-black hair. 'I'm going to check her up at the doc tomorrow…' Trunks fell asleep, still holding on to Pan's hand.   
*_____*   
"WHAT THE )&^(&*&^(&^(&%$%*( DO YOU MEAN?"   
"Honey, it's just a check-up…"   
"Do you think I am going mad? My check-up was already done a few weeks ago!"   
"The doctor needs to see you again."   
"No he doesn't!"   
"Pan… I know this may sound weird…"   
"What? That my head is all screwed-up and you think I'm a nutcase just sitting here?!?"   
"No."   
"THEN WHAT?" Pan growled. "I SAW you call the doctor last night. You think I'm STUPID? That I'm some (&^#$ who doesn't know anything other than to say some weird things every night? You… you…" Pan cried.   
"Sweetie… I just think that…"   
"DON'T call me that!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! Go AWAY! GET THE #&(* AWAY FROM ME!!!" Pan pushed him away, ran to her room, and slammed the door in his face before Trunks could get to her. He rubbed the creases in his forehead and sighed. 'This is getting worse every single day… she simply refuses to see a doctor.' He thought. 'Ok, having weird dreams about me dying can be normal… but what is up with all those Mad and Hershey Cow dreams (a lil' bit of wry humor from the author ^_~)she keeps having?' He thought. 'Urgh, and she also has those weird 'I will control the world if I have the Caribbean sun. dreams… I can't think of any other reason for those dreams other than the fact that she is mentally unstable. I mean, what IS up with those Hershey Kisses, and Orange Juice she keeps having EVERY SINGLE night for the past 18 years? If this keeps going on….. no- don't do it, Trunks. BAD BAD TRUNKS. DON'T GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD, TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT THE )&^(^%&%$%&()*&&^& UP TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Trunks sat, tired on the couch. 


	2. What is up with that psychiatrist?!?

Hey, Raven's back with another chappy! ^.^ I- for some weird reason, like to make corrupted stories that aren't at all like the real show. Well, I hope that what I write doesn't offend you because I'm just writing for fun. Anywaz, I'm gonna continue. Here we go~!  
  
"How long have you been having… er, these premonitions?" The thin wiry man stood up and paced the floor, shuffling his leather feet. Pan scowled.   
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you *&^**^%*^(%&$%(&^(&) doctor…" she thought. She knew she could take him out cold, but she liked the oriental rug beneath her feet. "Wouldn't wanna get it stained," she thought, wryly. Pan kneaded her hand into the flesh of her palm, resisting the urge to see his mouth crimson. Then she smiled sarcastically and fluttered her long eyelashes.   
"About a week, sir." She giggled and made her face blush like a shy school-girl. She could tell the doc was starting to feel uncomfortable. Pan winked slyly and ran her tongue across her lips.  
"Erm… alright. What do y-you s-see in these p-premonitions?" The doc gulped and shuddered while Pan sexily flipped her hair while running her fingers through them. She could feel Trunk's ki flare from the other side of the room. "Ah, so he's getting the picture." She thought, smiling sarcastically at the psychiatrist again. Trunks was gripping the sides of his leather chair, his knuckles white. Pan flashed him an innocent look, smiling gently at her lover. Trunks smiled back, believing her.   
"I saw…" Pan flushed. She was just about to be humiliated. "I better tell him one of my believable ones," she decided. "I saw dead people." 


End file.
